


When The Day Met The Night

by TheWalkingRed



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cutesy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hatake Kakashi-centric, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kakashi Deserves Love, Love at First Sight, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingRed/pseuds/TheWalkingRed
Summary: "5,000 ryo says that I can find your perfect match!" Hatake Kakashi was not a betting man, but this was one he couldn't possibly lose... Right? Kakashi/OC
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	1. Good Luck, Nanami!

**"Good luck needs no explanation."**

When The Day Met The Night

* * *

Day after day. The clean-cut routine of a shinobi never truly changed. Accept a mission, travel to objective, complete objective, return, report in, rest, _repeat._ Hatake Kakashi's life was no exception to that routine. Currently in the _rest_ phase of the cycle, the son of the White Fang took to lounging about his apartment, idly passing the time on his first of many days off. His previous mission had taken close to a month to complete and, as required, he was to take a minimum of seven days off to recover. _Not necessary,_ he thought to himself, _but unavoidable._ The village Konoha was currently at peace, for as long as that would last, and there was no reason from him to accept missions back-to-back, like he'd previously been used too. The Hokage told him so, and the Hokage's word was absolute. Sighing, Kakashi ran a hand through his silver mane as he rolled over onto his back. He was bored, to say the least. Staring up at his ceiling, he watched as particles of dust caught by the rays of early morning sun danced above his head in a lazy fashion. He glared at the offending flecks. Was this was he was reduced to? Had he nothing better to do with his day than to stare at the meaningless paths the specks of soot took around his room? _No,_ he thought to himself, closing his good eye, _I should enjoy the silence while it lasts._

And at this moment, as if he was suddenly gifted with clairvoyance, a shout broke his hopeful tranquility.

"MY DEAREST RIVAL! I HEARD YOU HAVE RETURNED TO US, SUCCESSFUL AGAIN! COME! LET US CELEBRATE YOUR MOST JOYOUS WELL RETURN!"

Kakashi's eyebrow ticked down in annoyance. _Because around here,_ his charcoal eye reopened, now donning a slightly sardonic smirk, _the peace never lasts._ With that last fleeting thought, Kakashi stood and stretched. Gai, truly his closest friend, had arrived and now he had _something_ to do today.

xxxxxx

_Meanwhile, across the village..._

"Good morning, Kaneki!" "Good morning, Shizuru!" "Good morning, Aido!"

Passing by each one of their respected shops, Kurosaki Nanami called to each of the familiar faces that were also gearing up for the day. All the shop keepers waved and smiled brightly as they returned her friendly sentiment. There was a skip in her step as she made her way through the market district this morning. Copper strands of hair fell about her face and glinted brightly in the morning sun. Nanami ran her hands through the errant strands, forcing them back over her shoulder as a warm, spring breeze tousled them. She hummed a wordless tune as her feet carried her to her first and only stop before continuing on to work. Nanami could smell her destination minutes before she arrived and it took a good amount of effort to not break out into a sprint towards the Karasu's bakery. _It is always a good day when I can smell cinnamon in the air._ Nanami smiled to herself, rounding the corner to a bake shop that had its front door open. _Without fail, the best things happen to me after I've had a 'Good Luck' bun._

"My precious girl!" Karasu Hana, the bakery owner, called as soon as the redhead was in sight. "Good morning Nanami!" She greeted, cheerfully. Nanami returned the baker's bright smile and wave as she approached the counter. Bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet, Nanami clasped her hands together in awe of the rows of freshly baked cinnamon sweet-rolls in the glass case. Metallic, gold eyes lifted to the matron saint of baked goods behind the counter.

"Hana, my saving grace!" Nanami pretended to weep. "This is just what I needed to finish out the week! Your 'Good Luck' buns!" Hana rolled her eyes and with a _click,_ she placed the slate plaque that named them simply 'Glazed Cinnamon Knots' Nanami slapped a hand over her heart.

"That name does _not_ do them justice!" Hana leveled Nanami gazed, knowing where this was going. "I have told you over and over-"

"How after one bun, you got a raise." Hana finished for her, a friendly smirk gracing her motherly features. "And how, another time I baked them, you were praised by your boss in-front of your entire department. And another, when Anko surprised you with a necklace from the Land of Snow. Oh! and another-"

"I get it!" Nanami huffed, crossing her arms playfully. "but I'm serious! They need to be called 'Good Luck' buns! I always have good fortune when you finally get to make them!" Muffled voices stared to grow outside the shop as other villagers were awake now and finally making there way to their respected jobs. Nanami shook her head, digressing. "I'll take two, please." Digging in her pocket for the correct change, she passed the Ryo. Hana laughed, handing over one bun in a paper bag, and the other with just a thin napkin so Nanami could enjoy it on the way to work.

"I'll tell you what," Hana started, depositing the money in her register and briefly greeting the young couple that entered the bakery behind Nanami "If these buns can land you a boyfriend, I will change the name to 'Nanami's Good Luck' Buns. How does that sound?" Nanami snorted in amusement and shook her head. Turning to make her way out, over her shoulder she called out, "Sure! Thank you, Hana!" She heard the woman reply softly before she was out the door.

"Yeah, right." Nanami said now to herself, gazing down at her 'Good Luck' bun. "You bring me good luck," She told the sweet treat as she converged with the traffic that headed in the direction of Hokage tower. "but you can't work miracles."

Biting down into the sweet bread, Nanami looked ahead. She didn't even roll her eyes when she head the tell-tale signs of Konoha's Green Beast running to challenge his 'greatest rival.'

xxxxxxx

Kakashi, much to his chagrin, had competed in three different challenges with Gai so far, and it wasn't quite noon yet.

"I believe that means are score is 54 to 49," Maito Gai, raising both of his fists in the air. "Which means, I'M CATCHING UP!" Kakashi rolled his eye and chuckled softly. "Whatever you say." He said, noncommittally, following Gai into town. Gai's constant chatter was a welcome white noise to Kakashi. It kept him from thinking to much about, well, things he rather not. Kept at bay the nightmares that plagued him and automatically played every time he shut his eyes. After all the things he's seen, the things he's done, it's bound to leave a permanent mark on him. Physically and mentally.

"-one day, anyways. I believe it! What say you, my youthful rival?"

"Mm?" Was Kakashi's eloquent response. "Say to what?" Kakashi moved his eye from his green-clad 'rival' to the young couple that stood close on a bridge. Whispering and giggling quietly to one another as they shared bites of some sweet pastry. So very obviously and very painfully in _love._

"It is the springtime of our youth!" Gai switched all his attention back to Kakashi. "We too should have a youthful romance! A partner that does not only complete us, but makes us strive to become better men! A woman who would exude love and affection at our mere presence! What do you think? A soft civilian to come home to? A fierce kunoichi to have to watch your back on missions?" Gai offered. Honestly, curious. "Why kind of woman are you looking for?"

_A good question._ What kind of woman would best suit Kakashi? Romance, honestly, was not a possibility for him, he had told himself this long ago. But if he were to allow himself to dream, what would he choose? There were pro's and con's to each, and as he mulled over the idea, his eyes slid back to the couple. He could admit, he did crave affection from time to time. Intimacy as well. These things, however, were distractions he did not afford himself. He shook the thoughts from his head, and answered.

"A mix of both, I suppose." Kakashi stated plainly. "A woman who is soft, but not unable." _Yes, that is vague._ Kakashi thought with a snort. _But, my perfect woman did not exist._ "Though, Gai, I am not looking. I will let fate do her worst." Ominous words he would later **_eat._**

"5,000 ryo says I can find you a girl like that."

Both Gai and Kakashi whipped around and stared down at the familiar head of dark amethyst hair. Mitarashi Anko. Wearing her ever present shit-eating grin. "5,000 ryo, Kakashi," She repeated, twirling a kunai around her finger. "One date, and you'll be hooked." A sliver eyebrow raised, amused.

"That easy?" He teased, folding his arms, "A perfect woman for me will be that easy to find?"

"Yep!" Anko sheathed the kunai, putting her arms behind her head. "They don't call me Matchmaker Mitarashi for nothing!"

"No one calls you that." Kakashi shot back, deadpanned.

"But they will!" Anko pointed back at Kakashi. "After I set you up."

"And me?!" Gai lamented. "I cannot loose to my rival in love as well!"

Anko shrugged, "First Kakashi, then you." She turned and headed to the Hokage tower, or more specifically, T&I, where she worked. But before she was out of sight completely, she turned over her shoulder to yell at the pair. "I'll be in touch, Kakashi!" Kakashi only sighed. Anko missed the part where he didn't actually _agree_ to meet some mystery date. _Oh, well._ Kakashi thought with a shrug, continuing to tune out Gai who was once again rambling about who could be his perfect match. _One date, and I'll be 5,000 ryo richer._

**Another set of words he would also eat.**


	2. New Assignment/New Face

**"To expect the unexpected shows a thoroughly modern intellect."**

New Assignment; New Face

* * *

_"Kurosaki! Where are you!?"_

The redhead in question poked her head into the hallway, trying to gauge where the shouting was coming from. Two shinobi coworkers giggled and gave her a side glance as they passed her office. "Morino always has it out for you, Kurosaki," one of the girls said as the passed. Nanami sighed, scowling at the back of the girl's heads. Kurosaki Nanami worked in the Konoha Intelligence Division, (as _LEAD_ archivist) and was often sub-contracted to the Torture and Investigation department head, Morino Ibiki. It was no secret that Morino _hated_ non-shinobi personnel. Nanami rolled her eyes as she heard, " _Where the hell is that girl?!_ ' and stepped out into the hallway. He always shouted from the common room, and never bothered to actually learn where her office was. With him, as always, was his 'right hand', Mitarashi Anko.

"I'm here, sir." Nanami said coming to stand at Ibiki's back. Ibiki and Anko turned to Nanami when they heard her. Anko offered her a small wave while Ibiki gazed down at her, menacingly. For a couple of moments, they both said nothing and Nanami stood a little straighter, not breaking eye contact. "How can I be of service, Morino?" Nanami asked politely when she noticed everyone in the shared office space went still, taking in the tense situation. For a second, she thought he wouldn't reply and she almost rolled her eyes. Nanami was a very busy person, all the reports that shinobi write have to be categorized and filed in the correct spots. She has to notate them all for any possible _insignificant_ detail, because every minute point can be useful. Which, as a side note, made her job _very_ cool. Nanami was the only non-shinobi that had the clearance to read every single mission log. It was her father's job before her, but she didn't get the job skirting on those coattails. Only after the man in front of her, _after_ Mornio was satisfied that she wouldn't reveal Konoha's secrets under any situation, did he finally agree with the Hokage. That was nine years ago, but Morino still acted like Nanami was a nuisance. _Anko, however..._

Mitarashi Anko was someone Nanami considered a close friend. They met the day Nanami started her career as an archivist. Anko was there to pick up her pieces after Nanami's first 'interview'. After that, they were almost inseparable. They went to bars, festivals, and shops together. Anko sought her out on many occasions for pleasant conversation, and even brought her back a necklace from Yukikagure for her birthday. Their friendship was easy, their personalities clicked. Anko with Ibiki, however, was slightly different. She kept a polite distance away from the redhead, _Though, she insists I'm just imagining it._

"I'm looking for some information," Ibiki finally spoke, glancing around the room. "Is there somewhere private we can talk?" Nanami furrowed a brow before nodding and motioning to the T&I duo to follow. The room almost immediately erupted into whispers, which silenced just as fast when Ibiki through a glare over his shoulder. The trio found themselves in Nanami's office a short walk later, Anko taking a seat in front of Nanami's desk while Ibiki continued to stand. He closed the door as the two women made themselves comfortable. Placing a paper privacy seal on the back of the office door, Ibiki spoke.

"I'm looking for something odd, I admit." Ibiki started tersely. "Something you may have skimmed over." Nanami looked affronted and responded. "No detail to me is excusable. Never in my years of service have I _skimmed_ any report." She hissed, and her anger rose a touch with Ibiki just smirked.

"I apologize," _He doesn't mean it._ "Let me continue. I conducted an interrogation on a Suna spy a couple of days ago. Do you have that transcription ready?" Nanami whirled around to the wall of shelves behind her. Taking in her organized chaos, her eyes caught sight of the familar work. She pulled it free and handed it over.

"Your stenographer was very thorough." Nanami commented, pointing at the bundle of pages. "That took me an hour longer than usual to convert to spoken word."

"I'm impressed." Ibiki said, giving a side glance to Anko, who merely smiled. "That was a ten-hour investigation. I didn't think you would have this translated in time."

"What can I say?" Nanami said with an eye roll. "I'm an over-achiever. Now," She said sitting back down. "You mentioned you were looking for something specific?"

"Ah, yes." Ibiki said, weighing the interrogation detail in his hands. "I want you to look for the words 'black cliff'. If they were mentioned in any interrogation, any mission log, in the last year, I want those on my desk by next Friday." Ibiki turned and snatched the privacy seal from the door, it fizzled as his chakra was severed from it. "Understood?"

Nanami who was already racking her brain barely managed to respond. "Yes, sir." Off the top if her head, she knew six different reports that mentioned something similar. Ibiki only nodded once, turning to Anko he said, "You are dismissed for the day. I expect to see you Monday in my office, _on time_ , Mitarashi." With nothing else to say, Ibiki was gone. Anko, yet, stayed behind.

"You have balls of steel, Nanami." Anko said as soon as her boss was out of ear shot, "The only person I've seen talk back to Ibiki like that."

"If there is one thing I'm good at in this world, Anko, it's my job." Nanami said, chuckling at Anko's brazen word choice. "Not even _Ibiki_ can argue that." Nanami finished quietly, accentuating Anko's familiar use of Morino's name. If Anko heard her, she made no indication. Nanami turned to the walls of scrolls, her mind still searching her internal information structure. The words, or phrase rather, ' _black cliffs_ ' did ring a bell. Nanami instantly recalled four different interrogations and two mission statements off the bat. Her gold eye roved over her cubbyholes of organized scrolls and handwritten binds of parchment. Behind her Anko seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"You know, it's been a while since we've gotten a drink..." Anko started and Nanami instantly recognized the tone. With this new project given to her by Morino herself, Nanami didn't know if this was the best time to get blackout drunk. _The interrogation transcripts wont be up here, I'll have to do a deep dive in the manuscript library. The mission logs are, though,_ Nanami thought, trying to stay on task. She grabbed the sliding ladder and adjusted it so she could reach the middle of the top shelf. _May, I think._

"How long has it been since we went to Shushu-ya's together?" Anko asked, leaning over Nanami's desk, mauve eyes taking in the back side of her redheaded best friend. "I'll answer for you, too long!"

Nanami rolled her eyes, scanning for the correct initials- _AH HAH!_ She thought in triumph. When her dad- Mamoru -was the archivist, he had implemented the Identification Tag system, in which, when a shinobi was done penning out their reports, they'd initial the end of the scrolls dowel. It was just another way to narrow down and categorize information more accurately. She pulled a ' _ **S.A.**_ ' and a ' _ **O.D.**_ ' from the shelf. _Both of these,_ if her memory served her(which it always did), _contained a similar phrase about 'meeting at the black cliffs'_ _Two **separate** missions to Suna. Strange. _Nanami hummed to herself. She would go back and check later if there were anymore, now she need to diffuse Anko. Hopping down from the ladder, Nanami pushed in her desk chair and dropped the scrolls in a basket beside her desk. Gold met mauve as their eyes met, and Anko smirked with some underlying secrecy.

"You did just hear Morino give me an assignment, didn't you?" Nanami started strong. "He came personally to tell me, instead of just sending you. Means it's serious." She finished with some air of humor.

"Yeah, but he gave you like eight days to do it." Anko countered.

"Eight days to go through a _years_ worth of objective summaries and interrogation logs!"

"Child's play to you, you savvy virtuoso."

"You normally just call me a nerd," Nanami laughed at Anko's attempt at flattery, "You must really wanna get drunk tonight."

And as if she were saving the words as a final weapon, Anko released them with a primal smirk.

"Wanna make a bet?"

Nanami grinned in return, of course she did! She had a 'Good Luck' Bun today, after all.

xxxXXXXxxxxXXX

"Kanpai!"

The clinking of glasses followed as four of Konoha's elite jonin shared in sake-induced bliss. Kakashi found himself drinking with friends here at Shushu-ya's, seated in a wooden booth in the back. Beside him sat Gai, and across from them sat Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai. The "not-official" couple had come in sometime after Gai had treated Kakashi to dinner, and had insisted they, too, drink to Kakashi's well return. _That's as good a reason as any to drink, I suppose,_ Kakashi thought to himself. He rolled his eyes, and took the next set that Asuma offered him, knocking it back in the blink of an eye. Kakashi was not one to turn down free liquor.

There was amicable chatter about the group about. The couple talked about the day-trip escort mission to a neighboring village they had just returned from and Kakashi gave out the basic details of his month long mission in Suna. The conversation switched to the upcoming chunin exams, then bounced again to a new weapons shop that had opened. Whatever Asuma was saying next was cut off but Kurenai.

"Oh, there's Anko!" She said pointing to the window when the amethyst kunoichi did indeed walk by. "We should invite her to drink too!" The group all looked to the windows as Anko strode backwards into view. She was laughing and pointing at something in front of her. Anko stumbled a bit and came to a stop, hands resting on her knees. She straightened as someone else came to stand in front of her. Kakashi cocked his head, his single eye roaming over the back side of the mystery woman. She had straight, copper colored hair that stopped at her shoulders and she was swathed in a complementing shade of forest green. The woman in question was short, shorter than Anko. Kakashi guessed around 160 centimeters. She was talking animatedly with her hands, Anko smiling at whatever she was saying before nodding.

"Oh," Kurenai said, noticing the ginger-haired stranger. "I wonder who that is?" Asuma scratched his chin before lighting up another cigarette.

"With that blazing head of hair," Asuma started, turning back to the group. "I'd say that's Kurosaki's daughter. He's the only one I knew with that color hair."

"As in Kurosaki Mamoru?" Kurenai questioned, her eyes flitting between Asuma and Anko's companion. "The intelligence chunin? I didn't know he had any children."

"Yeah, I can't recall her name, but I do know after Kurosaki passed, she took up his position." Asuma exhaled, switching to sip at the sake again. "She's been in the archives ever since."

"Kurosaki, Kurosaki," Gai mumbled, eyes turned toward the ceiling. "It's really not familiar. She look about our age, so we should have seen her in the academy."

"She didn't enroll." Asuma said. "She's just a civilian." At that, Kurenai's eyes widened a bit.

"Really? I'm sure Ibiki didn't take her working in ' _shinobi affairs_ ' well. I wonder how she survived." She trailed off looking back at the pair. Anko had placed her hands on the redhead shoulders, again nodding enthusiastically.

"Whatever the case, she's been the Information Archivist for almost ten years now." Asuma said, looking to Kakashi now. "Care to weigh in? You're the only one who hasn't said anything." Kakashi rolled his eye and looked to Asuma.

"Nothing to say, really." Kakashi started. "I didn't know Kurosaki Mamoru and, by default, I didn't know his daughter either." he said with a shrug. Asuma nodded in agreement.

"Whatever the case!" Gai reiterated, abruptly standing. "We should invite them to drink with us! To meet a new friend!"

As if Anko had heard him, her eyes turned from the figure before her and peered into the bar's window. Her eyes must have found Gai, because in the next second she had whirled around the other female, and began to push her back the way they came. Anko through a sheepish wave to our table, locking eyes with Kurenai and mouthing ' _later_ '. The smaller girl went without much resistance, but turned to look into the window too. Her auric eyes moved from patron to patron trying to figure out why Anko was leading her away. Kakashi took in as much as her soft features at he could from this distance and instantly something clicked.

Anko had just mentioned this morning finding him a companion. Now, there the kunoichi stood with a new, pleasantly freckled face in tow and seemed slightly embarrassed to enter the bar with her.

Molten gold eyes caught his lone charcoal one. He held up one hand in a small wave, a wave everyone but her missed. She gave him a bashful smile in return.

Then, she was gone.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Here it is! Technically the first chapter of WTDMTN ( :/ ) I hope it is well received! I said I wanted to wrap this up in about 10 chapters, but after getting some more writing done, it's looking closer to 20! I'm going to try to adhere to a every weekend(Sat/Sun/Mon) chapter updates. Since we are on lockdown due to the Coronavirius, it's the least I can do. Anyways! Thanks again! -Grey


	3. Hello, Moon-Haired Stranger!

**"It takes as much energy to wish as it does to plan."**

**Hello, Moon-Haired** ** Stranger **

* * *

"So, a bet?"

After Anko had dragged her away from work- _finally!_ -Nanami found herself tailing behind the kunoichi on the main road headed to Shushu-ya's. The sun had begun to set as the pair made their way through the market district. Nanami had tried asking a few times on the way about this _bet_ , but Anko insisted she'd want to hear the details once they were seated with a little privacy. Nanami was good at many things, but being perfectly patient was one she was still working on.

"Anko, _please._ "

Anko turned around to face Nanami, walking backwards. She instantly caved at the redhead's begging eyes. "Okay, okay." She relented. Taking in her surroundings and noting not many people were on the roads with them, Anko began to speak lowly.

"So, I noticed how you _still_ haven't been dating anyone..." Anko stared, testing the waters. Nanami's eyebrows raised in surprise, before an attempted look of contempt passed her features.

"Not this again.." Nanami moaned. She ran her pale hands down her face, erasing the inconveniencing mean look from her features. It was replaced with shy trepidation. "This will be the fourth blind date you've attempted for me, you know? And what have we learned? Shinobi don't want to date a civilian, and civilians don't want to date someone who works for T&I. I'm fine by myself, really. I have Gin!" Nanami tittered, trying to include her cat.

"When you think about it," Anko began to counter, ignoring the comment about her feline companion, "four dates in nine years is really... Not a lot. At all. Besides, this time I'm sure I've done it! I'm ready for my official title of Matchmaker Mitarashi!" The ninja cheered, throwing her hands up.

"No one is going to call you that." Nanami said with a small laugh, pointing at her chest. Anko lurched backwards and stopped in front of Shushu-ya's, hands on her knees.

"You wound me, Nanami." Anko said, with a smile. "I swear on my honor, this time will be different! I found your perfect man, and he was right under my nose this whole time." The last part she said to mostly to herself as Nanami came to stand before her.

"Even if you did," Nanami started.

"I did!" Anko interrupted

"You didn't-, I'm not really good at that sort of thing." Nanami gestured around with her hands. "You know, romance, flirting, kissing, er- _other things._ " Her pale feature lit up pink with a blush Anko only smiled and laughed. Nodding her head at Nanami's observation, she offered her advice.

"Nanami, you are simply out of practice! Dating is like... It's just like your crazy information arranging system!"

"It's just an alpha-numeric and phasic categorization, Anko. Hardly complex." That didn't change the fact that Anko looked at her as if she were speaking another language. Nanami sighed and waved her hand, motioning for Anko to continue.

"Did you always know how to do it?" Anko asked, tilting her head and squinting her eyes. The fading rays of sun glinted off her close friend's head in a blinding manner. Nanami cast her eyes to the ground, responding.

"I mean, no. I did have to learn..." Nanami trailed off, seeing the point Anko was making. "But learning a physical skill like organization and mental skill like flirting are not exactly the same!"

"Flirting becomes a physical skill if both parties are willing.." Anko said, suggestively. Nanami choked on her own saliva at the innuendo. Anko smiled, laughing softly. Her gloved hands came down on Nanami's shoulders in a reassuring gesture. Nanami stilled and looked up at the kunoichi.

"Trust me, as you always have." Anko said gently. "This is the last date I orchestrate for you, I promise. And this time, I'm sweetening the deal. 5,000 ryo says there will be a second date. And a third. A fourth. A-"

"You are that sure?" Nanami interjected. "Just like that, you've found the guy for me?" Nanami inwardly cursed. _I almost sound hopeful..._ Anko, too, picked up on it. Anko's smile became kind as she nodded.

"I'm sure this time. Also, nothing to loose if you take me up on this. It doesn't work out, I don't bother you about the topic anymore and you walk away with a heavier pocket!" Nanami mulled it over for only a second.

"Of course, I trust you. I'll do it." _I'm loosing 5,000 ryo this week, Good Luck Buns can't help me here._

Anko's answering grin made Nanami smile in return.

"Now let's go get dru- !"

Anko's hands went rigid on Nanami's shoulders. The ninja was looking over her shoulder into the bar. Whatever she saw made Anko nervous. "Too soon, too soon!" She was mumbling to herself. Using gentle force, Anko whirled Nanami around and began pushing her back away from the bar's entrance.

"Anko?" Nanami questioned, not resisting the gentle shoving. "What's wrong?" The redhead asked turning her head to the bar's window. With the setting sun, it was hard to see in, but she started getting shapes of the patrons. Ninjas and civilians alike occupied the bar. Nanami's eyes moved from person to person, trying to recognize who Anko might be avoiding, but being the anti-social workaholic that she is, none of the faces seemed familiar. Her eyes landed on a table in the back, in which all the occupants of that table seemed to be looking at her and Anko. By their attire, they were shinobi, so Anko probably knew them. Nanami's eyes finally settled on a man with pale, silver hair. It was strange to her that he had one of his eyes covered, but before she could question it, he raised his hand in a meek wave. _Oh!_ _He's waving at me?_ Nanami barely had time to give him a friendly smile in return before Anko herded her away from the bar's window.

Anko continued to guide Nanami from behind until they reached a tea house, instead.

"We can talk more here." Anko said, coming to walk beside her, "The bar felt too stuffy tonight." Was the only explanation given. Nanami however was lost in thought.

_What beautiful spectral grey hair._ Nanami hummed, blushing softly. _The same color as a full moon._

xXxxXxxXxxXx

Later that night, Nanami found herself sitting cross-legged in her apartment's living room's floor in front of the sliding glass door that lead out to her balcony. With the curtains drawn away, she was swathed in the white light of the moon. At the tea house, Anko had went over the details of the blind date. She was told to keep her evening free, as Anko would go and confirm dinner for her and the mystery man tomorrow night. Her purple-haired friend only offered vague details of her date. A jonin shinobi around her age. An easy-going bookworm who had a strange sense of humor. All were good traits, but Nanami only wanted to know what color hair he had.

It was unlike her to be so captivated. Yes, she was still thinking about that man with the silver hair. With a frustrated huff, she rolled herself flat on her back. Swiping her head to the left, she caught the tawny-eyed gaze of her tomcat companion. Gin, aptly named, was a dark silver bob-tailed cat. He took her stare as an invitation as he hopped down to join her on the floor.

"Gin, why can't I stop thinking about him?" Nanami wondered aloud. Gin merely mewed quietly and curled into her side.

One could say his hair reminder her of the cat that made to sleep beside her, but the colors were not the same. There was no defining features that she could discern from the distance and lack of lighting in the bar. The man was mostly covered, save for one eye. That was strange, and maybe that way why she was so fixated. _No,_ She lamented internally.

"I know why." She spoke to no one, turning her head to the right. Nanami's gold eyes met a matching set. On her far wall was the only picture she had of her family. It was a painting her father Mamoru had commissioned of the Kurosaki trio. Nanami was the spitting image of her mother, Sora, with a dusting of freckles across her face and body. The same auric, gold eyes and short stature. The orange hair, however was a gift from her father. The tall, thick figure stood behind the lithe woman who had her hand on top of a toddler version of Nanami.

Rising from the floor, Nanami scooped Gin into her arms as she stood before the painting of her family.

' _You are the embodiment of sunshine, Nana! You remind me of a warm summer breeze.'_ Sora's words echoed in her ears. ' _I hope you never change.'_

_'So love crazy! You'll meet the right boy one day, Nana. A perfect moon to compliment your sun. Yin and Yang, day and night.'_

_'You bring out the best in people, Nana.' 'No one will appreciate your light more than someone whose been lost in the dark.'_

"Cryptic words, mother." Nanami stated to the smiling blonde as different memories flashed in her mind. "Fifteen years later, and I'm still hung up on them.. So, I got a new assignment from Morino today. I saw Anko too!

And I saw the most amazing thing, a moon-haired stranger..."

Gin jumped from her arms, making his way to the bedroom. Nanami would soon follow.

XxxXxxXxxX

Kakashi nodded his head in farewell as the old friends parted ways from the bar. The sake had his body feeling comfortably warm as he began his trek across the village. Just a few steps into his journey home and Kakashi's mind started mulling over what he had seen earlier. After seeing Anko redirect her friend somewhere other than the bar, Kakashi could confidently say that must be his 'perfect match'. He shook his head, smiling faintly to himself. He had to hand it to Anko, she did manage to pick the one woman in the village he didn't recognize, and the only one that seemingly didn't recognize him. Balling his hand's into fists, Kakashi jammed them in his pockets as he began to think about what Asuma knew about her.

_He said she's been in her position for ten years? And I agree with Gai that she must be close to our age._ Kakashi mused, his eyes flickering to the shops that were locking up. _So, she must have gotten her job around thirteen? Perhaps her father died during the Kyuubi attack?_ The jonin shook his head again to clear his thoughts. It was all speculations, and if his hunch was correct, he would get a chance to ask her himself. Kakashi's head perked up as he felt Anko's familiar chakra signature heading towards him. He stopped and turned to look behind him, and sure enough, there the kunoichi was.

"Kakashi!" Anko huffed, out of breath as she came jogging up to him. "Glad I caught you!"

"Found my dream woman already?" He said, humorlessly with a raised eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, I do believe so." Anko used one hand to sweep her bangs back as she leveled Kakashi with her gaze. "How's tomorrow night, Six o'clock, Satori's Tea Room?"

"And where do I meet you after to collect my 5,000 ryo?" Kakashi said, turning to continue his way home. Anko fell instep beside him.

"Ha, ha." Anko said. "I believe I will be the one doing the currency collections tomorrow, thanks. You'll be too busy planning your wedding." Kakashi stumbled forward a touch at Anko's statement. He hear her snicker beside him and he exhaled.

"A successful date is one thing," Kakashi said, stopping and turning to his fellow shinobi. "Its an entirely different matter to assume I'm meeting my wife tomorrow." Anko only smiled mischievously.

"Want to bet on that, too?" Kakashi was too dumbstruck to respond. Anko took his silence in stride and laughed.

"Dinner tomorrow. I'll only be there in formally introduce you and then you are on your own." Anko saluted before adding, "And be on time, Kakashi!"

Having heard enough, Kakashi threw is hand up in a haphazard wave and shunshined the rest of the way home.

When his feet hit the ground of his bedroom, Kakashi visibly deflated. He toed out of his sandals, shed his jonin vest and shirt, and sat down on the edge of his bed. _It's one date, I'll survive._ He thought to himself, untying his headband and laying it on the bedside table. Kakashi flopped back on the bed, stirring up the dust that he watched this morning. Only now, the particles danced in the pale moonlight that streamed overhead. Smiling he closed his eye.

_I have a date tomorrow._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter is DATE chapter and i'm in love. I hope Kakashi doesn't seem to OOC. Eventually we will get chapters that are strictly one character POV, I know flipping back and forth is annoying. Im annoying. ANYWHO, New chapters every Monday-ish! And thank you to all the new people how Favorited and are following this story. As always, I have no one proofreading my writing, so any errors in spelling please let me know! -Grey


	4. Dinner At Satori's

**"Some people cross your path and change your whole direction."**

**Dinner At Satori's**

* * *

A date. A date? _A DATE?!_

Nanami was nervous from the moment she woke up. She couldn't remember the last date she went on, and it was probably for the best. Nanami had a weird penchant for embarrassing herself in every possible situation. She was praying to the Gods that she could have just one night where everything went swimmingly. Last night, Nanami dreamed of a million scenarios, all of which ended horribly. There was, however, one situation where she found herself sitting across from a man with hair the same tantalizing shade of the moon. Sitting up in bed, Nanami brought her fist to her eyes to rub the dream from behind them. _I need to get some headway on Morino's assignment today. Can't be lazy because its Saturday._ She eyed her closet almost warily. _I don't know if i'll have time to come back and change,_ Nanami thought, scratching the back of her head. _So, I better get ready now._

Her closest didn't house the most fashionable wear, to be honest. Nanami lived with simplicity as her main style choice. Her apartment and her wardrobe could attest to that. She picked out the newest and nicest things she owned. It consisted of a tight-fitted white halter top that stopped just below her navel, letting a strip of skin show before a yellow wrap skit began. With a pair of black sandals, Nanami decided she was on her way. On her way out she fed Gin and bid him goodbye.

A short walk later found Nanami in her office. The halls of the Intelligence branch were quiet as only a few people we assigned to work weekends. Pursing her mouth and thinking hard about the assignment Morino gave her, Nanami decided she would start with the shinobi mission reports before begrudgingly making her way to the interrogation collections room. Hours passed as Nanami worked in silence. The studious archivist found four more mission reports that detailed the specific phase, and though it was not her place, Nanami was beginning to get worried. Nanami shook her head and dumped the scrolls into the basket with the others. _Not my business._ She was going to continue and make her way down to the archives when her eyes happen to catch the clock.

"My first date in years and I'm going to be late!" Nanami screeched to herself. _Where had the time gone?_

Across the hall, one of Nanami's coworkers winced at her tone. He, too, glanced at the clock and then his eye brows furrowed. _Who in this village would date someone as neurotic as Nanami?_ Reaching a finger under his forehead protector to scratch at his temple, Yamaki Raichi decided then that he had to find out. An as silent at the genin could muster, he stuck out behind her following her into the oncoming night.

xxxxxxxx

_How is it that I'm the first one here?_ Kakashi mused to himself. Anko had told him six, so naturally he arrived just after seven, but neither Anko nor his _date_ were here. He was standing casually against the brick wall of Satori's Tea House with his arms crossed. Kakashi could say he was almost annoyed, but knowing Anko, she had probably told him an earlier time since it was no secret he was always late to wherever he was supposed to be. The jonin released an irritable sigh, wondering if he left would that be an automatic forfeit? He didn't have to ponder very long as a familiar head of amethyst hair came into view.

"Hey!" Anko said once she was close enough. Squinting her eyes when she was near Kakashi, Anko looked around. "Did you already scare her off?" Kakashi shrugged.

"It's possible. I am a well-known and feared elite shinobi." He told Anko. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Feared, huh?" Anko said with a scoff. "I haven't met a single woman who's 'afraid' of _you_ , Kakashi." He made to reply, but Anko interrupted him. Kakashi looked up and followed her line of sight, and sure enough. The redhead he had only seen for a moment was walking toward them with that same pleasant smile she had graced him with before.

"Anko!" The woman called out. "Sorry I'm a little late." She looked sheepish as she tucked her hair behind her ear coming to a stop before both ninjas.

"Started on Ibiki's assignment already?" Anko asked, reaching out to un-tuck the copper locks, making the woman's golden gaze narrow in playful irritation.

"Of course I did." Came the soprano response. "I don't need to give him anymore reason to dislike me." Gold eyes met charcoal. Suddenly Nanami felt embarrassed.

"Forgive me, I'm Kurosaki Nanami." She introduced with a bow of her head. Kakashi gave her an appraising look, nodding back and returning the introduction.

"Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi replied, standing straighter. "Nice to finally meet my perfect match." He closed his eye, smiling down at her. Nanami gulped and looked to Anko, who did seem to be slightly embarrassed at Kakashi's wording.

"His _what?_ " Nanami questioned Anko quietly, equal parts incredulous and amused. The redhead shook her head and laughed softly. Kakashi opened his eye, looking down at his date. Nanami was dressed casually and in sunny colors that suited her. If anything, Anko did well in the looks department. His lone eye jumped back up to hers when she started speaking.

"I'm not sure what Anko could have said to convince you to come here tonight," Nanami said, sobering up. "But I'm far from perfect. Anyways," Nanami said, smiling then turning to Anko. "Are we all set, then?"

"Uh, yeah." Anko said shuddering. "So, I've got you a table reserved in the back, and this meal is on me." She said waving a hand to the entrance. With little else to say, she smiled at the couple, _soon-to-be couple_ , and bid them goodnight.

"Shall we?" Kakashi said, sweeping his arm in a gesture to direct her to enter before him. Nanami smirked and complied. The pair was ushered to a table in the back. As they sat Kakashi saw the clear look of apprehension cross her features accompanied by her bustling hands. A waiter came by for them to order and they did quietly, Nanami asking for sake to be brought out first.

"Spirits already?" Kakashi asked with a chuckle. Nanami had the decency to blush, feeling mildly flustered.

"I've had a long week, you know." Nanami started, idling pulling on a copper lock and avoiding the shinobi's stare. "I work in intelligence, which usually isn't stressful, but right now I have an important assignment from Morino that requires alcohol to unwind from." _I also am really bad at socializing on dates._ But that went unsaid.

"I've heard from several others that Morino doesn't like non-shinobi working at Hokage tower." Kakashi mused, thanking the server as she dropped off the hot bottle of alcohol and two cups. "It it true?" He graciously poured for them both and handed over the cup. Nanami thanked him, knocking it back instantly.

"Oh, It's true, alright." Nanami said, handing her cup back to Kakashi who had also drained his. "The first two years over there was hell on earth. When I assumed my fathers duties, Morino personally oversaw my tutelage. _Too young, too fragile._ God, I heard it all." Kakashi handed another full cup over the table, Nanami drank.

"And now?" Kakashi prompted, drinking swiftly while Nanami's eyes were closed. Her eyes opened a second later, the burning in her throat abated.

"Now, he know's I'm reliable," Nanami stated, sticking her finger in the cup and swirling the ceramic on the table top. "Even if he won't admit it." She finished with a sly smile and a shrug. "What about you Hatake? Always wanted to be a ninja?"

"Kakashi is fine." He said with a dismissive wave, "And, I suppose. Family business and all that."

"You must be pretty good." Nanami continued, the tendrils of weightlessness beginning to creep into her extremities. Kakashi could see the pleasant flush of color the alcohol was giving her face.

"What makes you say that?"

"I read your mission reports. They send you out a lot." She countered, flicking the porcelain cup across the table and into his waiting hand. "Your handwriting sucks, by the way." Nanami added with a smirk. Kakashi refilled her cup, Nanami drank.

"I think I'm offended." Kakashi said playfully. Appreciating the way Nanami pointedly averted her eyes so Kakashi could drink again. He used the moment to soak up her profile as well. Freckles trailed lightly across her cheeks and down her neck.

"I wouldn't be." Nanami snorted. "I should have specified 'the best of the worst'." Her eyes flicked from patron to patron before moving back to her date. Nanami studied him a moment, he returned her scrutinizing look with a piqued eyebrow of ethereal silver. For a moment, Nanami could pretend that her dream came true. But then, the alcohol made her talk.

"So, give it to me straight." Nanami insisted, "Did she pay you to come here?"

"Who?" Kakashi insisted, the picture of innocent. He refilled their cups for the fourth time. Nanami's eyes narrowed but she smirked.

"Anko."

"Ah, Anko," Kakashi mused, handing a cup back to Nanami. "A lovely woman, capable shinobi." Nanami snorted.

"She _so_ paid you." Nanami accused, relaxing back in her seat with a giggle. Kakashi looked indignant.

"She hasn't paid me _yet._ " He countered, smirking beneath the mask.

"She bribed you, then." Nanami said rolling her eyes. She pull her left leg to rest under her, giving her the perfect vantage to lean her folded arms on the table. "Same thing." She whispered playfully, inclined slightly over the table.

"This happen often?"

"Not really?" Nanami said, reaching over the table not waiting for Kakashi to hand her sake cup over. Kakashi was pleasantly surprised as the floral scent of honeysuckle washed over his face. "I just had a feeling." Nanami casually omitting that she bribed her also.

Kakashi's eye moved from her half-lidded molten gaze, down to her parted lips, the elegant neck, and to the hint of cleavage that was revealed from her current position. Since the sake was causing a little of his manners to fade, he didn't immediately look away from the admittedly tantalizing sight in front of him. When he noticed she didn't move, however, his eye shot up to find her already peering down at him with a knowing smirk. She sat back and gave him a smile that crinkled her nose adorably.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Presently? Yes." He answer honestly.

The food came then and the pair ate in comfortable silence for a moment. Nanami was satisfyingly surprised with how at ease she felt around Kakashi. The conversation came naturally, and with a little help from the booze, she wasn't as jittery as she would normally be around someone of his rank. Nanami wasn't blind. She could see all the wandering eyes around her as they ate. Unfortunately for Kakashi, they just may be the new town gossip. Nanami held her chopsticks to her lips in thought of what excuse she could make to clear his name.

"Something on your mind?" Kakashi asked, noticing the lull in Nanami's eating. She had politely kept her gaze turned away so he could eat comfortably. She was very considerate for someone who just met him, and he wouldn't easily forget that.

"Well," Nanami started, placing the chopsticks on the plate. "would you like me to say this is business related? I do a lot of mission report reviews with shinobi, so this could be passed off as such." Kakashi's single stare bore into her.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, and Nanami's face melted into something almost irritable. Kakashi was shocked by this, even if he didn't show it.

"Look around." She said, waving her hand towards the rest of the restaurant with out looking. Kakashi saw the other villagers sneaking looks at their table and he understood. "You're an elite shinobi, with a, well a nobody." She said, lamely gesturing to herself. Kakashi prepped to say she wasn't a 'nobody', but Nanami stopped him.

"I just meant, they will expect you to be with someone equally as strong." Nanami said, defending herself. "Another shinobi, maybe?" She clarified when Kakashi still looked unconvinced. "I just don't want your reputation tarnished because you've been seen with, er, me."

"Does it bother you?" He countered, charcoal melding with gold as she looked up to him.

"Not at all, if anything," She stared, the friendly smile he'd grown accustom to making a reappearance. "You raise my value." She finished, laughing. Kakashi didn't exactly know why it bother to hear her self deprecate so, but he ignored it flatly for now.

"Mah," Kakashi lamented, rolling his shoulders. "Then don't worry about them." Nanami nodded, allowing that to be then end of the topic.

The finished the meal, and sake, quickly after that. The server came by to remind them that their meal was paid for in advance and to thank them for their business.

"Ready to go, then?" Kakashi asked after the server departed. Nanami hesitated for only a fraction, because _no._ She wasn't ready to go. This was the first date in, well, ever that had gone favorably. Nanami was actually _enjoying_ Kakashi's company. Hesitant to leave because she might not get to experience it again. However, she nodded her head and said:

"Of course."

Kakashi read her hesitation, though. It was _kinda_ his job to be perceptive of these things. Seeing her hesitate stirred something in him, something almost satisfying. _No, she didn't want to leave._ Her face clearly said. _She wanted to stay here, with him._ Kakashi smiled instinctively, Standing and proffering a hand for her to take. Nanami looked at the gloved appendage dumbly, then up at the man it was attached to.

"I hear walking after a meal does wonders for the body." Kakashi educated, watching as Nanami's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "Would you like to, Nanami?"

"I'd love too." Nanami said without hesitation. The sake eased would-be embarrassment of the eager answer and helped warmed her body at the way Kakashi said her name. Nanami gingerly rested her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet. The alcohol making him misjudge the force he needed, Nanami stumbled into his chest. Kakashi's other hand came to rest on her waist to steady her. The scent of honeysuckle was renewed across his senses with vigor along with rich aura of amber. If he wasn't drunk before, he was now.

Nanami had a similar reaction. Kakashi radiated the aroma of fresh rain in a forest. Earthy, yet sweet. She couldn't stop herself from inhaling softly and closing her eyes. Opening her eyes, she looked up. _Damn, he's tall._ Her foggy brain announced. He was already looking down at her. Nanami felt lost in the dark grey iris. His eye slowly drifted down to soft pink lips and Nanami's chest lurched. She could feel fire beneath her skin, warming her cheeks. Coughing, Nanami took a step back. Kakashi hummed, his eye crinkling as he smiled.

"That walk?"

"Y-yeah, let's go."

Many pairs of eyes watched the couple leave. Yamaki Raichi among them. He's was not sure when and he was not sure _why,_ but sometime during his coworkers _cozy_ spectacle, he had snapped the chopsticks in his left hand.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH, god. I love me some sexual tension. This chapter right here got away from me. This is actually only half of it, the original title being 'Dinner at Satori's/Late night walks' Needless to say, 'Late Night Walks' is the next chapter! Phew. Sorry I missed a week, this coronavirus nonsense got me all kinds of messed up. And I got punched in the heart by Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate and I had to write me an Alucard fic. Hellsing fans, head that way! (its a fic that is really not for the faint of heart, tho.)
> 
> This chapter was very dialog-heavy and honestly, so is the next. Alright, Ill see you in a week.
> 
> Many thanks! -Grey

**Author's Note:**

> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> Author's note: Hello! If you take the time to read this, thank you! My second story here on AO3(This is crossposted on FF.NET I hope you enjoy the intro! This it just a cute little love story that popped into my head I hope to finish in 10 chapters or less. This is wild AU and has nothing to do with main story plots. Just the environment and characters, somewhere after Kakashi is discharged from ANBU and before he becomes Team 7's sensei. I own nothing, just the OC's you don't recognize. This isn't proof read and English isn't my first language if the sentence structure seems sloppy. Please let me know of any errors and I will fix them accordingly!
> 
> Thanks again! -Grey


End file.
